Katherine
by Rose Jean Black
Summary: Esta es la historia de Katherine, de como conoció a los Originales y como escapo de ellos cometiendo así el major de sus errores.


_**Katherine**_

* * *

Hace varios siglos, en la Bulgaria antigua, Katerina Petrova, una joven de no más de dieciséis años, se quedó embarazada y tuvo de lidiar con las consecuencias que se sucedieran entre ellas. Todo se repite y al final las cosas son como un cilculo vicioso, aunque no siempre es con los mismas causas o detalles.

El padre del bebe era un hombre de la familia Vladimir no eran muy importante, pero tampoco eran una familia de poca monda.

La pasión surgió entre los dos cuando se conocieron en la iglesia, solo de vista, aunque unos días más tarde el señor Viktor Vladimir asistió a una de las fiestas de la familia Petrova, organizada por el Señor Petrova, patriarca de la familia nombrada y padre de Katerina.

Hacían muchas fiestas porque estas eran el indicio del poder económico de cada familia y así esas personas se mantenían activos en su vida social. En la sociedad era muy importante el honor familiar.

El vestido que llevó Katerina, largo de color plateado y azul, encanto a Viktor a quien le gustaban los contrastes que hacía con el oscuro pelo largo de la hermosa dama. Así que este la invito a bailar. La pasión se descontrolo tanto que acabaron pasando una noche loca en una de las habitaciones más escondidas de la mansión.

Dicen que todos los actos tienen consecuencias y es verdad. Después de aquella noche la joven Petrova empezó a ganar peso, aumentando el tamaño de su barriga. Estaba embarazada y eso le daba miedo. En unos meses, no sabía cuantos, sería una madre soltera. Seguro que cuando su padre se enterara se podría furioso.

Y así fue. Cuando el Señor Petrova regreso de un largo día de caza recibió la noticia, de su esposa, de que su hija estaba embarazada.

- ¿Cómo es posible? –grito el padre de Katerina - ¡No está casada! ¿Y espera un hijo? ¡Es una deshonra para la familia!

Los gritos de su padre se escucharon por tosa la casa y era de esperar, seguro que el señor Krasmir pensaba que su hija había decepcionado hasta a Dios con sus actos.

Los meses del embarazo pasaron tan rápido que la pobre Katerina no los notos. El día del parto le dolió mucho cosa normal al ser tan joven, no se había formado del todo según la ciencia, aunque el dolor no fue lo peor. Ayudada por las parteras y su madre la hermosa joven dio a luz a la niña, pero no la llego ni a ver cuando su padre ya se la había llevado para darla en adopción o incluso abandonarla.

A los dos días su padre la deserto a Inglaterra.

- Tienes es carruaje preparado esperando para ti – eso fue lo que le dijo su padre sin apenas mirarle, con la madre al lado desviando aún más la mirada con la vergüenza de una madre que abandona a una hija – Ahora vivirás en Inglaterra con un señor de la familia del Señor Klaus. Allí empezaras de nuevo y fingirás ser inglesa y no búlgara.

Su familia le daba la espalda. La estaban desterrando fuera de donde había nació y se había criado.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su padre se convertiría en algo parecido una británica nativa. A partir de aquel momento ella pasaría a ser: Katherine Pierce. Por suerte su nombre solo tuvo de ser un poco modificado, pero su apellido no corrió la misma suerte, era demasiado búlgaro y decía demasiado de su pasado. Así que se lo cambiaron.

A las dos semanas de viaje en carruaje intentando esquivar a la gente y no destacar, llego a la mansión del aclamado señor Klaus, aunque nuestra protagonista tenia de reconocer que la casa era bonita como un mini castillo.

Durante el tiempo que paso allí la trataron genial, pero recibía tanta atención como si la vigilaran y ella no era una niña pequeña. Al principio intento ignorar a esa gente que la perseguía como si fuera algo especial. Ella solo quería vivir tranquila. Así que empezó a esconderse para que no la persiguieran como perritos.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió la escalofriante verdad.

La descubrió un día que queriendo explorar, a escondidas de la gente del castillo, un poco las partes secretas de la mansión bajo a las mazmorras.

Se acercó con mucho cuidado a las celdas que estaban la mayoría bacías, hasta que llego a la importante. Solo tenía una habitante. Una chica de su misma edad que parecía dormida, aunque su expresión no era para nada tranquila, es más, parecía que sufría.

Pero lo peor no era eso. ¡La chica era idéntica a ella!

_''¿Qué significa esto?'' _Se preguntó Katherine_._

Era como una copia de ella misma, solo que con peor aspecto. La chica de la celda tenía la piel grisácea y parecía tan seca que se le marcaban las venas por todo el cuerpo, al menos en la parte descubiertas del vestido antiguo que vestía, era realmente rara.

_''¿Qué hace esta chica aquí encerrada? ¿Por qué esta en este estado? ¿La tendrán sin comer? ¿Le tendría de traer algo?''_

Katherine seguía pensando tonterías cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos:

- ¿Quién está allí? – preguntó la voz, que sonaba muy débil, casi en un susurro.

- Soy Katherine – respondió automáticamente la chica, aunque no sabiaporque se presentaba tanto a la muchacha encerrada, esa chica de la celda empezó a mover la cabeza aunque parecía costarle mucho – ''_Sí que tiene de estar débil.''_

Entonces paso lo último que Katherine se esperaba, cuando la chica de la celda levanto la cabeza sus ojos se abrieron de par en par de la sorpresa. Luego sonrió de forma gatuna, como si hubiera ganado alguna cosa. Casi pareció que estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

- Al final has aparecido – dijo la chica, cuya voz sonaba más fuerte – hace mucho que te buscan.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto temerosa la joven búlgara.

- ¿Es que no lo sabes?

- ¿Qué tendría de saber?

- Vas a ser sacrificada.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo esa chica encerrada en esa oscura mazmorra. Hasta que la joven Pierce tuvo el valor de preguntar a que se refería.

- Hay una maldición que limita algunas cosas oscuras de este mundo. Y para romperla se necesita el sacrifico de barias cosas. Tú eres una de ellas – explico.

Georgie se puso a esperar unas risas por haberle intentado gastar una broma pero estas no llegaron. Así que se empezó a preocupar de que hablara en serio. Miro a la chica asustada al ver sinceridad en los ojos de esta última.

- Me llamo Alish. Seguro te a pasado lo mismo que me paso a mí. Llegas a este lugar por algún motivo y recibes un trato diferente y protector. En realidad vigilan que sigas retenida aquí y que estés a salvo, pero solo se aseguran de tenerte para el momento de romper_La Maldición del Sol y la Luna._

Alish había ido muy lenta, pero había logrado sentarse. Katherine se limitaba a mirarla fijamente. Por algún motivo creía a esa mala persona encerrada aunque lo que le contaba era más estúpido que un cuanto estúpido de pobres.

- Sigues sin saber que pensar y que decir – seguro la mala bruja – por si te sirve yo estaba igual, solo que yo reaccione rápido y actué.

- ¿Qué tenemos en común tu y yo? – Katherine se estaba empezando a asustar y enfurecer al mismo tiempo al ser comparada con una mata persona que había sido encerrada.

- Tu eres mi replica. Yo nací hace mucho, ni te imaginas los años que hace. Cuando llegué llame la atención de Klaus, que enseguida se interesó por mí y me acogió. Hasta que descubrí lo que quería era sacrificarme. Así que escape. Luego por juegos del destino acabe convertida en una de las cosas de las que huía y deje de ser útil. Pero Klaus es muy vengador y me encerró. Le gusta molestarme.

- ¿Me sugieres que escape? - intento Katherine.

- Has tardado pero por fin entiendes de lo que hablo. Eso es. Escápate. Ahora. Ya.

Katherine la creyó aunque fuera una locura así que echo a correr escaleras arriba y con cuidado se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la sala de la comida. Justo detrás de esa puerta se llegaba al bosque, pero sin pensarlo corrió hacia por qué podía empezar a escuchar a la gente de la casa buscarla y ahora que sabía que era lo que pasaba no que quedaría allí.

- Sí que eres lenta – se quejó la voz de Trevor, un amigo que la joven izo en el castillo, este parecía muy alerta – Hace rato que espero que llegaras aquí. Sígueme.

Pero Katherine se quedó quieta. No confiaba en él.

- Se lo que te quieren hacer y que tú también lo sabes. Y no quiero que Klaus rompa la maldición, a mí no me interesa. Así que te ayudo a escapar.

- ¿Porque? - cuestiono Katherine .

- Porque te quiero.

Ninguna palabra mas fue dicha, aunque **K** no sentía nada por Trevor. Estuvieron rato corriendo por el bosque hasta que llegaron a una casa donde Katherine supuestamente estaría segura. La pobre chica estaba agotada de tanto correr. Lo que no esperaba es que Trevor la ayudara tanto, aunque este se tuvo de ir para distraer a los demas guardias que la buscaban.

''_Mi unica solucion es morir. Eso antes de ser sacrificada._'' se dijo Katherine a si misma.

Se clavo una daga que había cerca de la mesa, pero al momento algo presiono contra su boca e izo que tragara algo que sabia muy raro.

Cuando esa fuerza la soltó Katherine se giró para encarar a quien la molestara en sus asuntos, pero no dijo palabra al ver quien era. Rosemary, la amiga de Trevor, le chica se esperava que Rosemary fuera muy fuerte así que no dijo absolutamente nada.

- ¿¡Que crees que haces? - le preguntó Rosemry a gritos.

- ¡Prefiero morir a ser sacrificada! - respondió la protagonista de esta historia.

- Muerta solo nos traerás problemas. Mañana te llevare ante Klaus y le pediré clemencia por Trevor y por mi - al no mencionarla a ella, Katherine se sintio marginada y sin importancia. Lo que no le parecía raro según lo que pensaría Rosemary.

Pero Katherine no se rendiria.

No tenia ganas de morir, pero era la única solución y no se rendiría. Así que cogió las cuerdas que Rosemary había traído para atarla y aprovechando el despiste de esta misma, que había ido a abrir la puerta se metió en una sala y se ato la cuerda al cuello y a una biga de madera que ayudaba a mantener la casa en pie.

Después de acabársela de atar. Respiro hondo y salto. Despertó a las horas sintiendo la cabeza dolorida, se levanto con mas fuerza y agilidad que antes. Aunque fue como una cubo de agua fría encima cuando entendió que había muerto, pero seguía allí. Viva. (O eso pensaba) y sintiéndose diferente. Había cambiado a ser raro, diferente y maldito. Lo que no le gusto nada, aunque también se dio cuanta de que ya no seria útil para Klaus, igual que Alish.

De protó se percato de la presencia de tres personas mas en la sala. Rosemary, Trevor y una mujer que estaba mas lejos, en el otro lado, de espaldas haciendo algo con las manos.

- ¿Porque lo has hecho? - preguntó Trevor.

- Era eso o morir - susurro Katherine en respuesta.

- Yo te abria ayudado a salvarte.

- No. Tu me abrías ayudado a escapar - corrigio Katherine sintiéndose mas fuerte al valerse por si misma - No seria suficiente - finalizo.

- Lo seria para mi...

Trevor no pudó terminar la frase porque Rosemary le interrumpio.

- Basta. ¿No te has dado cuanta Tevor? Ella te a utilizado para escapar. No te quiere. Solo se preocupa de ella misma y nosotros no le importamos nada de nada.

A Katherine ese comentario no le gusto nada, aunque tampoco podia negarlo ya que al final si que era gracias a ellos que ahora seguia mas o menos viva. Pero se sentia mas rara cada segundo que pasaba. Le dolia el cuello y casi perdio un poco de la percepcion de la sala cuando un ruido y un olor dulce de algo que se acercaba la impulsaron a moverse de forma rapida.

Un grito.

Una mordida.

Empezo a recuperarse cuando levanto la cabeza del cuello de la mujer que estaba en el otro lado de la sala. La ultima replica había muerto y renacido de las sombras. Ahora era mas fuerte aunque al mismo tiempo totalmente inútil. A Klaus no le gustaría nada recibir esa noticia.

- Mejor vosotros muertos antes que yo - dijo Katherine con voz firma mientras salia corriendo a una velocidad increíble a cualquier lugar que se encontrara apartado de Klaus y pudiera estar segura un tiempo.

Cuando pasaron las semanas y pudo se puso en camino a su antigua casa de los Petrova en Bulgaria, pero allí se encontró un escenario aterrador. Toda la gente de la mansion habia sido masacrada y matada cruel mente. Katherine tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando entro a paso rápido a una de las habitaciones y encontró a su padre clavado a una pared con una espada y a su madre muy en sangrada, mas que su padre, tendida en la cama de al lado.

Katherine lloró. Por su familia. Porque había sido su culpa. Por escapar de Klaus, de quien había subestimado la sed de venganza. Y se culparía hasta el fin de los dias de la muerte de toda esa gente, aunque ella acabaría con muchas otras vidas, y siempre les recordaría.

Pero Klaus la buscaria a ella. Eso seguro.

Queria venganza.

Lo que Klaus no sabía era que la última replica conocida, Katerina, tenia descendencia. Solo había que buscarla. Estaría en algún lugar y a Klaus le daria igual a quien tenía de matar para así poder romper La Maldición del Sol y la Luna. Katherine solo esperaba estar sana y salva y algún día poder matar a Klaus para vivir tranquila.

Aunque las cosas no iban a ser tan faciles.

* * *

_**NOTA DE AUTORA**_

**Bueno esto salio de un texto que tuve de escrivir para mi clase de Castellano, para el que me base en Cronicas Vampiricas ya que me parecio una buena trama, canvie nombres, el final, etc. Pero reescriví esta version para colgarlo aqui y asi podais leerlo y darme vuestra opinion.**

**Hay detalles que me e inventado yo misma, canvios y otras cosas que son porque no tengo memoria perfecta de todo lo que pasó en el capitulo asi que a salido esto. Si alguien se ofende me lo puede decir, pero siempre con buena educación, ya que yo no pretendo robar el trabajo de CWtv (distribuidora y productora de la Serie) ni de L. J. Smith (la creadora de la Saga de libros Original)**


End file.
